forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre
| size4e = Large | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Giant | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually chaotic evil | challenge3e = 3 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = Vaprak | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | lifespan = | location = | language = Common, Jogishk, Giant | subraces = Merrow | climate = Temperate | terrain = Hills | height = Female: 9 ft. 2 in. (2.8 m) Male: 10 ft. (3.1 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = Female: 545 lbs. (247 kg) Male: 590 lbs. (268 kg) | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = Ogre | first = }} Ogres were a race of giant-kin. Description Ogres appeared as giant humanoids with very muscular bodies and large heads. They stood between 9 and 10 feet tall and could weigh 600 to 650 lbs. Personality They tended to be lazy and brutish, preferring to rely on ambush and overwhelming numbers in battle. Ogres often worked as mercenaries, hoping for easy plunder. Some ogres enjoyed the taste of raw dwarf flesh, but would also eat halfling or elf flesh when they could get it.{book/Monster Manual 5th edition|238}} Society Language Ogres spoke [[Giant language|Jogishk], a patois of the Giant or Jotun tongue.Thomas M. Costa. "Speaking in Tongues." Dragon Magazine Annual 1999. ''Page 29. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast.'' Subtypes ;Half-ogre: Half-ogres were a crossbreed of ogre that were somewhat smarter and weaker than the standard ogre race. They could sometimes pass as unusually large, albeit ugly, humans. ;Merrow: Merrows were ogres adapted to the water. ;Ice Spire ogre: An ogre subrace found in the Ice Spires region. ;Ogrillon: The result of ogre-orc crossbreeding. ;Zakharan ogre: Civilized ogres common in the southern continent of Zakhara. History According to legend, the ogre race was formed when Othea, wife of the titan Annam All-Father, had an affair with Vaprak. In 1357 DR, a small army of ogres served the monstrous extraplanar being Imgig Zu. He gathered them in the caverns beneath his tower to witness the Great Awakening of his people from Selûne's Eye, and to provide defense during the deed. The heroes Priam Agrivar, Vajra Valmeyjar, Timoth Eyesbright, and Onyx the Invincible fought through the ogres to confront Imgig and free Cybriana. Though the ogres clubbed them down and caught them, the roof of the cavern miraculously tore open and the brilliant light of the full moon shone through, blinding the ogres long enough for Priam to slay Imgig. As the ritual was undone, the surviving ogres fled. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: *''Assault on Maerimydra'' *''Blades for Daggerdale'' *''City of the Spider Queen'' *''Confrontation at Candlekeep'' *''Doom of Daggerdale'' *''Hoard of the Dragon Queen'' *''It's All in the Blood'' *''Nymph's Reward'' *''Shadowdale: The Scouring of the Land'' *''Storm King's Thunder'' *''The Accursed Tower'' *''The Dragon's Gift'' *''The Dungeon of Death'' *''The Pipes of Doom'' *''The Rise of Tiamat'' *''The Rose Of Jumlat'' *''The Secret of Spiderhaunt'' *''The Sword of the Dales'' ;Cards: *''AD&D Trading Cards'' ;Comics: *''The Secret of Selûne's Eye'' ;Computer Games: *''Al-Qadim: The Genie's Curse'' *''Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' *''Curse of the Azure Bonds'' *''Descent to Undermountain'' *''Dungeon Hack'' *''Eye of the Beholder III: Assault on Myth Drannor'' *''Gateway to the Savage Frontier'' *''Icewind Dale'' *''Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition'' *''Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms'' *''Neverwinter'' *''Neverwinter Nights'' *''Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark'' *''Neverwinter Nights: Wyvern Crown of Cormyr'' *''Neverwinter Nights 2'' *''Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer'' *''Neverwinter Nights 2: Mysteries of Westgate'' *''Pool of Radiance'' *''Pools of Darkness'' *''Secret of the Silver Blades'' *''Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace'' *''Sword Coast Legends'' *''Treasures of the Savage Frontier'' ;Novels: *''Baldur's Gate'' *''Condemnation'' *''Dissolution'' *''Forsaken House'' *''In Sylvan Shadows'' *''Realms of Valor'' *''Storm of the Dead'' *''Swordmage'' *''The Crystal Shard'' *''The Fallen Fortress'' *''The Lone Drow'' *''The Ogre's Pact'' *''The Sea of Swords'' *''The Spine of the World'' *''The Thousand Orcs'' *''The Titan of Twilight'' *''The Two Swords'' *''Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf'' Gallery File:Ogrehowdah.png|A use of an ogre in warfare. File:Ogreram.png|Another use of an ogre in warfare. File:Undeadogre.jpg|An undead ogre See Also * Oni External Links * References Connections Category:Giant-kin Category:Creatures found on Armistice